Rival and Proposal
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: A present for Shiho Hahnenfuss' birthday / A rival is starting to run into your girl and the Commander suddenly orders the girl to marry him / "Selamat ulang tahun, Mayor Hahnenfuss!" / semi canon, YS.
_Warning : This fiction is a birthday gift for one of my favourite chara Shiho Hahnenfuss! Happy belated birthday ... :D I mentioned an OC (not that important tho) But there is a chara, his name is Isaac Mau. He isn't my OC. Yeah, It means he is Canon (you can Googling it just to make it sure). Isaac is served under Yzak Joule's team. Quite interesting, isn't it?_

 _Don't be confused about their name. Isaac is spelled as Ai-zak, and Yzak as I-zak._

 _I'm sorry for typo(s), OOCness, and obscurity plot_

 **Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny selalu bukan milik saya.**

* * *

 _Rival and Proposal_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shiho Hahnenfuss baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat di Voltaire yang sedang bermarkas di Januarius dalam kunjungan militer PLANT di akhir bulan Maret. Gadis itu nampak rapi seperti biasanya. Dengan seragam merah yang ia kenakan membuat kharismanya semakin terbentuk, apalagi Shiho sudah beberapa tahun ini berada di dunia militer. Tak ada guratan kelelahan meski rapat selama tiga jam di dalam ruangan berjalan dengan alot. Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum. Meskipun itu hanya sudut bibirnya saja yang naik beberapa milimeter.

Isaac Mau bisa saja _ngiler_ jika pria itu sedang tidak berusaha _jaim_ di depan sang Dewi Voltaire.

Radar cinta pria berumur 23 tahun tersebut akhir-akhir ini semakin menguat. Tiga bulan sudah ia bekerja menetap di Voltaire setelah dipindahtugaskan dari Berlin ke sana. Dan selama itulah panah dewa asmara bersemayam di jantungnya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu bukanlah waktu di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sang Mayor. Jadi ini bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sekedar informasi, Isaac justru sudah mengenalnya saat mereka sama-sama berada di akademi dulu. Dia adalah junior Shiho. Dan Isaac bahkan berada di garis yang sama dengan gadis itu saat dua perang _Valentine_ terjadi. Tapi memang Isaac tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan Shiho saat ia harus ditugaskan markas ZAFT di Bumi selama kurang lebih dua tahun.

Dan tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia pertama kali dipindah di Voltaire, di bawah kendali si Gunung _Volcano_ ZAFT Isaac bertemu dengan Shiho untuk pertama kalinya selama dua tahun terakhir. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja membawa cahaya setiap dirinya muncul –Isaac tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Lalu jantungnya yang dirasa aneh setiap kali gadis itu berada di hadapan Isaac. Dan lain sebagainya. Hal-hal yang ditengarai merupakan gejala umum orang jatuh cinta.

"Mayor Hahnenfuss, ini laporan dari _Basement_ di Stockholm yang kauminta. Instalasi GOUF yang baru telah di _update_ sesuai dengan perintah." Isaac memberikan sebuah file yang langsung diterima oleh Shiho tanpa banyak bicara.

Gadis itu nampak membuka berkas bersampul biru, dan membacanya dengan cepat. Isaac sengaja menjemput Shiho di depan ruang rapat karena kalau tidak diberikan secara langsung berkas tersebut hanya akan tertumpuk saja di ruangan Shiho.

 _Duh,_ tapi itu hanya alasan saja, sih. Nyatanya pria berambut coklat muda itu memang hanya cari alasan agar dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Persentase keberhasilan 92%. Masih _error_ dibeberapa bagian, tapi tidak fatal," ucap Isaac berusaha berbicara seprofesional mungkin. Menjelaskan secara singkat bagian-bagian penting dari laporannya. Ia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik. Selain itu batinnya mengejar agar ia tidak menjadi gagap tiba-tiba atau ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi sa, –kami optimis jika _review_ yang akan Mayor berikan akan menghilangkan kekurangan instalasi."

Yang terakhir adalah tambahannya sendiri. Walaupun ia hampir tekilir lidah dengan mengatakan 'saya' dan segera menggantinya dengan kata 'kami' karena ia tidak mau dianggap agresif.

" _Well done,_ Opsir Mau."

Shiho tersenyum padanya.

 _PESH!_

"T-terima kasih, _Sir_!" Gagal sudah usaha untuk tidak gagap. Isaac Mau merasa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dan kedua pipinya yang menghangat sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia membuang pandangan. Sekarang lantai yang ia pijaki menjadi menarik seratus kali lipat untuk diperhatikan.

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak senang mengalihkan perhatian Isaac pada lantai. Apalagi suara yang terdengar kasar itu berada di dekatnya. Buru-buru Isaac menengadahkan kepala.

Gunung _Volcano_ itu datang.

Atau memang sudah ada di sana saat Isaac berbicara dengan Shiho? Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu terpusat pada si gadis idaman.

Sekarang Isaac melihat berkas birunya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Laporanmu parah! Banyak sekali salah ketik!" Yzak Joule yang berdiri di samping Shiho sedang menyipitkan mata ke arahnya setelah membaca berkas dengan kecepatan kilat.

Isaac berdoa pada Haumea agar dijauhkan dari marabahaya.

"Tsk! Sudah berapa lama kau di ZAFT, ha? Menulis seperti ini saja tidak becus!"

"M-maaf, Komandan! Akan saya perbaiki!" gagal sudah niat Isaac untuk membuat impresi yang lebih pada Shiho. Apalagi dia harus membungkukkan badannya di hadapan mereka. Yah ... dia memang lagi sial, sih. Kenapa pula si Komandan Voltaire harus menunjukkan batang hidungnya disaat seperti ini. Isaac merutuk dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya sang Haumea masih ingin berbaik hati kepadanya.

Saat ia menegakkan diri, Mayor Hahnenfuss nampak tertawa. Terdengar sangat halus. Membuat kedua pria yang ada di sana terheran-heran dengan sikap gadis itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Shiho menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian berpura-pura berdeham dibalik kepalan tangan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" protes Yzak dengan picingan matanya. Jika itu dialamatkan kepada tentara kacangan, mungkin tentara tersebut bakal lari terkencing-kencing. Akan tetapi Isaac tau bahwa Komandan Joule dan Mayor Hahnenfuss telah memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang sudah lama, sehingga maklum apabila tatapan atau bahkan gertakan yang dikeluarkan Yzak Joule tidak akan berpengaruh pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho.

Isaac masih diam memperhatikannya.

"Hanya saja lucu melihat kalian. Kau berdua–," Shiho menyempatkan untuk melihat Yzak terlebih dahulu, kemudian kepada dirinya, "–memiliki nama yang hampir sama. Tapi sifat kalian benar-benar seperti jarak Bumi dengan Matahari." Shiho mengangkat bahu. Tapi masih tersenyum, bahkan lebih lebar –dan Isaac benar-benar bersyukur bisa melihat hal ini. Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Komandan Joule membuatnya berdebat.

Isaac tak sempat mencerna kata-kata Shiho barusan karena ia terlalu terlena dengan anggukan singkat dan ucapan semangat yang diberikan kepadanya. Apalagi Komandan Joule tidak mendapatkan hal tersebut. Ya, daripada berpamitan dengan Komandan Joule, ia malah memilihnya. Bukankah itu satu hal yang baik?

Isaac rasanya ingin melompat dan meneriakkan kesenangannya setelah menatap punggung berbalut seragam merah Shiho menghilang di balik koridor. Tapi urung karena saat ia berbalik ia menemukan Komandan Joule sedang berkacak pinggang dan melotot kepadanya.

Isaac menjadi kikuk. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Apakah dia harus mendahului sang Komandan agar bisa pergi secepatnya dari situ?

Ah, sepertinya tidak perlu.

Yzak mengambil langkah sehingga jarak mereka mengecil. Setelahnya ia merasa aneh karena temperatur di koridor naik menjadi lebih panas. Rasanya punggung Isaac mulai berkeringat. Yang paling aneh, tiba-tiba saja Komandan Joule menjadi terlihat lebih tinggi. Ia sempat mendongak sepersekian detik, namun tidak jadi karena nyalinya tak sebesar tembok Cina. Isaac tak berani menatap si Komandan.

Satu ... Dua ... Tiga ...

Tiga detik merasakan aura neraka seperti tiga jam berada di dalam sauna.

Hancur sudah euforia sesaat yang ia rasakan akibat kehadiran Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Isaac Mau berdoa di dalam hati.

"Awas jika kau menyentuhnya." Yzak menggeram. Lalu mengembalikan berkas biru milik Isaac dengan keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi ' _brak_ ' dengan menepukkan berkas tersebut di dada tentara berseragam hijau tersebut. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi kemudian si Komandan pergi dari sana sambil bersungut-sungut.

Sang opsir hanya bisa ternganga. Tidak menyangka bahwa Yzak Joule akan mengancamnya seperti itu. Tak perlu otak _Coordinator_ karena siapapun pasti mengetahui apa yang dimaksud penerus tunggal keluarga Joule.

Ah, Isaac Mau sekarang merasa menjadi ulat bulu yang harus berlomba lari dengan raja kobra.

* * *

 _Seminggu kemudian ..._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mayor Hahnenfuss!" Seorang pria berseragam hijau mendekati Shiho saat di _hangar_ dan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan jelas dan sedikit berteriak. Mungkin maksud pria itu adalah agar suara yang ia keluarkan dapat mencapai gendang telinga si gadis yang nampak sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

Mereka baru saja turun dari Voltaire. Kunjungan di Januarius telah usai. Mereka kembali lagi ke markas utama di pusat Lima yang berada di Martius. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah mereka menghirup udara segar di luar kapal, seseorang berlarian dan menghadang kelompok Shiho. Seorang pria yang nampak menyembunyikan napasnya yang memburu di balik cengiran yang menyebalkan.

Tidak ada yang bereaksi karena mereka terlalu terkejut, apalagi Shiho.

"I-ini hadiah untukmu!" tambah pria itu dengan gigih. Ia menyodorkan sebuah benda di dalam tas kertas berwarna coklat.

Tidak sopan memotong percakapan orang yang sedang mengobrol.

Sebenarnya dia bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Shiho. Seluruh warga Voltaire tadi menyempatkan untuk berkumpul dan mengucapkan hal itu kepada sang Mayor sebelum kapal perang itu benar-benar mendarat di sana. Sungguh tidak habis pikir, jadi apa perlunya dia mengucapkannya kembali?

Jari-jari pria itu berkedut.

Terdengar siulan dari arah Kapten Dearka di barisan belakang Shiho Hahnenfuss. "Kok bengong, sih? Diterima, _dong_." Dearka maju menyerobot, menyelipkan diri di antara Shiho dan teman berbincangnya tadi. Pria berambut pirang itu merangkul sang Mayor yang kemudian terhenyak sadar dari keterkejutannya dengan apa yang dilakukan pria ini.

"Terima kasih, Opsir Mau. Tapi ... sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot ..." Shiho jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

Isaac Mau menggeleng dengan semangat yang keterlaluan. "Tidak, Mayor. Aku sungguh berharap jika kau menerima ini." Sekali lagi ia menyodorkan bingkisan tersebut. Dia tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

Untuk sesaat Shiho nampak ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi sedetik kemudian sudut bibirnya nampak naik. Ia menerima pemberian dari opsir tersebut, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Malah Dearka yang masih merangkul Shiho terlihat memberikan sebuah cengiran yang semakin membuatnya kesal. Apa artinya itu?

Sekarang mungkin otot di kepalanya yang berbentuk tiga siku-siku yang muncul.

Dan karena amarah yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dengan sengaja Yzak Joule yang sedari tadi melihat adegan demi adegan yang membuatnya kesal tersebut, meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menjegal kaki si Kapten berkulit hitam yang berada di antara dirinya dengan Shiho. Inginnya sih, memukul wajah junior yang di hadapannya ...

Dearka langsung mengaduh kesakitan, rangkulannya pada Shiho pun terlepas. Untung saja tidak sampai jatuh atau ia akan diketawai tentara yang ada di sana. Ia membelalakkan mata ungunya pada Yzak, dan menggerutukan sepatah kata umpatan pada si Komandan Voltaire. Dilihat dari balasan ekspresi Yzak yang menatapnya dengan marah tentu saja Dearka langsung paham. Tindakan provokasi yang pria berkepala pirang lakukan itu sudah menyulut api di diri sahabat sedari mereka baru mengenal apa itu Matahari.

 _Yah ... dari dulu sumbunya memang pendek, sih._

Tapi sial jegalan yang diterimanya tidak ia perhitungkan.

Dearka _nyengir_ lagi. Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Tanpa memedulikan Dearka apalagi Opsir Mau, pria berseragam putih itu kemudian menarik siku Shiho, mengajaknya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat. Ia tidak menjawab saat ungkapan protes Shiho keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat gadis itu terheran-heran. Tapi ia menurut saja. Saat melewati Opsir Mau tidak lupa Shiho mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sambil mengangguk pamit kepadanya dengan sopan.

Isaac menatap punggung mereka dengan kecewa. Sedangkan Dearka hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh sekaligus bersimpati pada Opsir di hadapannya ini.

* * *

Shiho Hahnenfuss nampak sibuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam di apartemen miliknya. Meskipun baru saja sampai di Martius dan beristirahat sejenak, ia berpikir bahwa malam ini perutnya tak begitu berselera untuk memesan makanan di luaran sana. Jadi dengan tenaga yang sudah agak pulih dari perjalanan Januarius-Martius tadi sesegera mungkin ia bertindak menyiapkan makan malam. Beruntung, dengan dibantu seorang 'asisten' maka ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk memasak hidangan makan malam yang siap di santap malam ini. Gadis itu hanya perlu memindahkannya dari dapur ke meja makan sekarang.

Dan asisten yang disebutkan tadi nampak duduk _anteng,_ sibuk dengan si ponsel pintar di hadapan meja makan.

Shiho telah selesai memindahkan hidangan-hidangan tadi termasuk dengan dua jus jeruk yang telah diletakkan di atas meja. Kemudian karena merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan di meja makannya, ia menegur seseorang sedang bermain ponsel saat jam makan malam tiba itu. "Letakkan ponselmu," ucap Shiho sambil duduk di tempatnya.

"Hn. Jendral Keith menyuruhku mengirim laporan kunjungan," respons orang itu singkat meminta izin secara tidak langsung untuk bercengkrama beberapa waktu lagi dengan ponselnya.

Shiho memutar mata. "Si Kumis itu, besok 'kan ketemu." Gadis itu membelah sumpitnya, lalu mengambil beberapa hidangan untuk diletakkan di atas mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi. Hidangan makan malamnya yang ia masak tadi merupakan hidangan khas ala Asia Timur yang ia pelajari dari neneknya.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa sinis, "untuk menggantikan Lacus Clyne dia memang harus bekerja keras. Jabatan sepagai Kepala Militer PLANT masih belum cukup untuk itu." Sekarang dia telah menaruh ponselnya dan beralih dengan hidangan di hadapannya. Masa bodoh jika Jendral itu meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi. Dia masih berada di jam bebas tugas, bukan salahnya jika ia tidak menanggapi orang itu.

Mereka berdua mengucapkan 'Selamat makan' dengan berbarengan dan mulai menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Tapi menurutku Keith Frau terlalu rewel dan arogan. Meski aku akui kalau dia kuat pada ideologinya," Shiho mencoba memberi penilaian terhadap Jendral yang sempat ia temui beberapa kali di markas utama Kemiliteran ZAFT. Komandannya yang lebih sering bertemu. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Shiho santai sebelum ia kembali menyantap makanan. Tapi buru-buru ia mengunyah dan menelan makanan tersebut karena ia merasa harus mengoreksi sesuatu sebelum dia menjawabnya.

"Tidak jadi. Kau lebih parah dari Jendral Keith. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau berpidato sambil marah-marah di hadapan warga sipil serta media."

Yang barusan benar-benar menusuk dan terlalu jujur. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan yang kadang muncul di diri Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"Cih. Awas, ya. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Sudah cukup ZAFT dan parlemen membuatku pusing." Sekarang ia mengarahkan sumpitnya kepada Shiho karena merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Sebaliknya gadis yang menggulung tinggi rambut coklat panjangnya itu tidak merasa terancam. Ia malah memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya lalu menghalau sumpit orang itu dengan sumpitnya sendiri. "Turunkan. Tidak sopan." Ia dibalas dengan buangan muka. Membuat Shiho mau tak mau tersenyum tipis atas tingkah kekanak-kanakan pria _a.k.a_ kekasihnya ini. Berusaha menaikkan mood kembali ia menambahkan kalimat yang diutarakan dengan tenang, "Ya ... lagipula jika kau yang memimpin PLANT nantinya jarang bertemu, sih."

Dan komentar-komentarnya yang seperti inilah yang kadang membuat jantungnya seperti berada di _roller coaster._ Mana mungkin merasa keberatan ...

Yzak Joule hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona tipis di balik mangkuk yang ia angkat hingga menutupi wajahnya. "Begitulah."

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang kemudian dengan sesekali mengangkat obrolan soal pekerjaan. Topik yang mereka bicarakan biasanya mengalir begitu saja. Dengan Shiho sesekali menanggapi dan memberikan penilaiannya. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama mereka saling mengenal. Faktanya Shiho Hahnenfuss memang satu-satunya orang yang membuat Yzak dapat berbicara banyak tanpa perlu marah-marah atau tiba-tiba saja melakukan kekerasan karena tersinggung –biasanya Dearka yang jadi sasaran.

Hingga obrolan tersebut entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mengarah pada kolega mereka terlebih Opsir Mau yang tadi pagi melakukan sebuah adegan. Membuat Yzak merasa risih. Dan yang membuat pria itu gemas adalah terkadang Shiho tidak peka terhadap hal-hal yang seperti ini. Sehingga dengan gaya bicaranya yang kasual seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, gadis ini tidak merasa bahwa Opsir Mau mempunyai perasaan kepadanya, sehingga ia bersikap biasa saja.

"Shiho." Yzak memanggil gadis itu setelah diam beberapa saat. Shiho tidak tahu ia sedang berpikir apa.

"Hn?" jawabnya pendek sambil mengangkat gelas berisikan jus jeruk untuk diminum.

"Kau _harus_ menikah denganku."

 _Cough!_

Shiho hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk sebagai reaksi atas apa yang ia dengar barusan. Jus jeruknya terlalu cepat mengalir di kerongkongan lalu tiba-tiba berhenti karena ia tersedak. Untung tidak sampai tumpah mengenai bajunya.

Gelas itu ia letakkan dengan kekuatan lebih di atas meja. Lalu ia terbatuk lagi sampai tiga kali untuk menetralkan kondisi mulut dan kerongkongannya. Jantung Shiho yang berdebar membuatnya merasa aneh dan sama sekali tidak membantu. Shiho mengambil oksigen sedikit lebih banyak untuk menenangkan dirinya agar bisa mencerna kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yzak. Oh, lihat ... sekarang pria itu malah menatapnya aneh dengan salah satu alis yang naik. Apa reaksinya berlebihan?

"Yzak, kau tadi bilang apa?" gadis itu bertanya dengan pelan dan memasang raut aneh mencerminkan milik pria muda berambut pendek itu.

"Tsk. Tidak ada pengulangan." Yzak memutar mata.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku dengar tapi ...," Shiho menyeret kursinya agar jarak antara mereka berkurang sehingga rencana Shiho untuk menyentuhnya bisa terlaksana. Selanjutnya gadis itu memutar kursi Yzak sehingga mereka saling duduk berhadapan sekarang. Kemudian Shiho meraih dan menyentuh dahi kekasihnya dan melanjutkan, "Yzak, kau tidak sakit, kan?" Tidak panas ...

Yzak mendengus, memegang tangan Shiho dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari dahinya. "Aku serius," sekarang netra sebiru samudranya yang menantang manik _violet_ gelap milik Shiho.

Gadis satu-satunya yang bermarga Hahnenfuss itu hanya bisa berseru lemah saat tidak menemukan keraguan di sana. Tapi kau memang sulit jika mencari sejumput rasa ragu di dalam diri pria berpangkat Komandan dari ZAFT itu. "Tapi kau baru mengajakku berkencan secara resmi seminggu yang lalu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yzak bersendekap. Bagi Shiho yang mengamati gerak-gerik pria itu merasa bahwa Yzak hanya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut seperti kalimat perintah kepada bawahannya. Shiho tahu bahwa Yzak Joule bukanlah tipikal kekasih yang suka mengumbar kata-kata sok manis yang berlebihan. Dan dia sungguh bukan orang yang romantis. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah, belum lagi menggunakan nada seperti itu membuat Shiho bingung, aneh, entahlah!

Paham akan pandangan Shiho yang meragukannya, Yzak merogoh saku celana dan satu tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk mengambil tangan kiri gadis itu. Setelahnya sebuah benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam ia letakkan di atas telapak tangan kiri Shiho. Lagi-lagi pria berpangkat Komandan di hadapannya ini membuatnya terkejut. Tentu saja, tanpa membuka penutup kotak itu ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tadinya ingin kugunakan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika mengganti fungsinya menjadi cincin lamaran."

Untuk beberapa saat Shiho Hahnenfuss tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

 _Keesokan hari ..._

"Apa?! Kau tidak bercanda kan, Shiho? Dia benar-benar mengatakannya?" Dearka berseru girang setelah mendengar tuturan cerita dari teman wanita yang telah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Dearka dan Shiho sedang berada di kantin markas ZAFT di Martius. Biasanya mereka duduk bertiga. Namun Yzak tidak bersama dengan mereka sekarang karena sang Komandan tersebut harus memenuhi panggilan dari Jendral Keith di gedung utama.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dan nampak tidak peduli atas seruan Dearka. Lagipula kantin sedang bising. Ia merasa tidak akan ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan dirinya dengan si kepala pirang ini karena masing-masing tentara di sana pasti sedang sibuk dengan obrolan di kelompoknya masing-masing.

"Benar-benar sialan si Joule itu. Aku saja masih belum berani mengajak Miri." Dearka berkelakar. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?" lanjut Dearka. Tiba-tiba saja si Kapten bertransformasi menjadi ibu-ibu yang suka menggosip.

"Hmm ... Aku tidak bilang kalau menerimanya. Tapi cincinnya kubawa." Shiho menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak yang terselip di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Aku menerima ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

Cincin itu sederhana. Tidak terlihat begitu mewah karena tak ada berlian di sana. Tapi Shiho sangat menyukai bentuk cincin ini karena merasa cincin tersebut sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Yzak Joule benar-benar tahu selera gadis itu.

" _Damn_ , Shiho. Dia pasti pusing sekarang." Sekali lagi Dearka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia hanya senang jika sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi masokis jika bersama dengan Shiho. Dearka membuat catatan mental untuk mem _bully_ Yzak akan hal ini karena pria itu sungguh sangat tahu alasan di balik Yzak yang tiba-tiba melamar Shiho. Dan si pewaris Elthman akan memastikan bahwa Yzak Joule harus belajar padanya bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis dengan benar –walaupun dia harus keduluan.

Shiho mengangkat bahu. "Yah ... aku kesal sih dia tidak bertanya padaku," jawab Shiho. Ingatan semalam kembali menyerangnya. Melihat seseorang yang biasanya berekspresi keras lalu menjadi malu-malu seperti itu sebenarnya membuat hatinya luluh. "Nanti aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Sekali lagi ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memandangi cincin itu.

Sesungguhnya Shiho Hahnenfuss merasa bahagia, iapun tersenyum dalam diam.

 _(end)_

* * *

 _(A/N)_

 _AAA FINALLY! Happy Birthday Shiho Hahnenfuss!_

 _I had so much fun when decided to writting this. Actually the plan of this fiction itself come at early March. Because I didn't have enough time to writting I was trying so hard to type more faster than a snail and forgetting about the assignments in three days lol. In fact, I just found my sense about AC pairing, but this one have to be published at the end of March so I decided to throw away that feelings once again. I hope I can update or publish my AC fics asap before I lost it completely. At least this one finally reached the end. I know that here GS/DI Shiho isn't a favourite character so her minimum popularity can't make anyone read my fanfictions about YS. But seriously, I really have so much fun when I write about them and what should I care about? Nothing._

 _So I really appreciate if you give me a time to read this imperfect things. You truly a rare one! I thank you so much. See you later in my another YS works!_

 _And I thought I should type the omake. lol. here we go ..._

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Isaac Mau _shock_ berat.

Makanan yang ia bawa dari stan telah terlupakan. Bahkan nafsu makannya hilang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Saat ia memasuki kantin lalu mengambil makanan pria muda itu menemukan _spot_ yang diduduki oleh gadis berpangkat Mayor dengan rambut coklat panjang indahnya. Ia sempat ingin bergabung, tapi melihat keseruan gadis idamannya berinteraksi dengan seorang berkulit hitam dan berambut pirang di hadapannya membuat Isaac ragu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Bahkan keinginan menyapapun tak jadi ia laksanakan karena terlalu gugup. Isaac sendiri bingung ke mana keberanian saat hari kemarin pergi. Bukankah ia telah berhasil memberi gadis itu hadiah?

Sepuluh menit yang lalu ia masih merasa beruntung karena dapat menemukan tempat duduk tepat di belakang Kapten Elthman meski harus bergabung dengan kelompok tentara yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Paling tidak kelompok ini tidak bising sehingga Isaac dapat mendengarkan apa yang Mayor Hahnenfuss dan Kapten Elthman bicarakan. Dari tempatnya ia juga dapat memandangi wajah kalem Mayor bercerita tentang sesuatu –meskipun di sudut pandang yang berbeda Shiho Hahnenfuss sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Pria berseragam hijau itu memasang telinga. Sampai Isaac mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Mayor Hahnenfuss. Walaupun itu terdengar sepatah-sepatah. Respons jelas dari Kapten Elthman cukup mengkonfirmasi dugaan Isaac. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan Mayor Hahnenfuss yang tersenyum saat memandangi jari di tangan kanannya.

Karena keterkejutannya itulah ia menjadi patah hati.

Sekarang Isaac Mau menyesal mengapa tidak jatuh hati terlebih dahulu pada Mayor Hahnenfuss saat pertama kali bertemu.

 _(end)_


End file.
